That One Starry Night
by MermaidLion
Summary: Lucy was just trying to have a peaceful night away from Natsu, but he had other plans. (Na/Lu, 18 plus) Chapter 4 will be arriving soon.
1. Rude Interruption-Chapter One

"Ahh.." Lucy breathed. She stretched with a groan and brought her eyes back to the stack of paper littered with ink sitting in front of her. She gingerly returned her pen to its holder and hummed quietly.

"I think that may be enough writing for one day, I'm beat." She looked out her window. Stars glittered in the night sky and all seemed so peaceful. Her peaceful appreciation was then so rudely interrupted by a loud thump outside of the door of her apartment. She jumped at the sound, and yelped loudly.

"Errr.." She stuttered. "What was that? Maybe just the landlady cleaning? But why so late..?"

She stayed quiet for a minute, absentmindedly picking at the hem of her skirt, hoping whatever it was went away. She sighed in relief and smiled when nothing made a peep.

"Well, must have been my imagination! Guess I really am tired. After today, who wouldn't be.." She recalled the earlier events of the day, Natsu starting a quarrel with anyone in the guild who dared speak.

"He was really 'fired up' today, that's for sure." She spoke quietly to herself with a frown.

After hours of listening to Natsu yell while she tried to hold a conversation with Wendy and Carla, she'd had enough, and bid farewell to her fellow guildmates.

"Oy, Luce! Where are you going? Don't you want to see me beat Popsicle's ass?" She recalled him saying as she strolled towards the guild hall doors.

"I'll pass, thank you very much. I'm going home to work on my novel. See ya tomorrow." She responded in a monotone voice and waved without looking behind her.

"He's so obnoxious." She pouted as she stood up from her desk, finally done reliving the events of earlier.

"Maybe I should take a bath?" She put her finger to her chin in consideration.

"Mira did give me those bath salts...Allright, guess I will then!" She exclaimed contently as she started to move towards her bathroom.

"Also, I really need to stop talking to myself." She grimaced and hit her forehead with the palm of her hand lightly.

As Lucy started the water, she hummed a tune as she carefully undid the buttons on her high collared tanktop and shrugged it off of her shoulders and tossed it on the floor. She unhooked her black laced bra with little effort and hung it on the hook next to her mirror, then wiggled out of her tiny white skirt and let it drop to the floor. Her finger hooked under the small bit of lace at her waist, and swiftly stepped out of her lacy, translucent, black thong. She turned to the mirror and looked herself up and down, with a giggle.

She ran her hands softly along her sides and said to herself "Lookin' good Lucy! As always of course."

She laughed at her own cockiness and untied the blue bow in her hair, letting her golden locks fall and flow over her. She reveled at the sight of how long her hair had grown, and she turned her hips to see that it has reached the curve in her lower back.

"Oh crap!" She yelled as she looked to see the water almost reaching the top of the tub. She quickly turned the knobs off and sighed in relief.

"That...was close. I need to be more careful next time." She drained a bit of the water away, and sprinkled the salts that Mira gifted her in the water. She closed her eyes inhaled deeply and a let out a small moan.

"Wow these smell amazing. Mira is the best." Lucy then eased herself into the steaming water, and sunk herself down until the water just barely touched her nose, and blew out through her mouth, making bubbles. She then closed her eyes and happily drifted away.

A few minutes passed, and suddenly Lucy's eyes batted wide open when another thump, louder this time, sounded, presumably from outside her door again. She quickly lifted herself from the water, trembling with a mix of fear and cold.

"What could that be? I'm not sure that I want to know.." She whispered.

She mustered the courage within herself to go see what it was. She couldn't go out in her current state, though. She considered dressing herself, but assured herself that it was probably just a stray cat or something that snuck in, and that once she checked, she could return to her bath. Drops of water ran down her body and her hair dripped water onto the floor. She swiftly grabbed the soft, pink towel hanging on the rack, and wrapped it tightly around her body. Unfortunately the towel was a bit small, so her hips spilled out of the side of the towel. She grunted in distaste, but it was all she had for the time being.

She opened the bathroom door, and strided quietly towards her apartment door. When she reached it, she stood silently and listened. Small thumps echoed quietly. Reluctant, she opened the door and peeked around it. She really shouldn't have been so surprised at what she saw. There sat a certain pink haired fire mage, staring at the wall next to her door and punching it sloppily and with little effort. His eyes were lidded and he seemed to be swaying slightly. Her mouth dropped.

"N-Natsu? What the hell?" She stuttered.

He sleepily turned his head towards her, and when their eyes met, his eyes flicked wide open and he smiled ear to ear. "Lusheee!" He slurred, letting out a small hiccup.

"What are you doing here? It's really late you know. You should be home." She scolded.

Natsu stood, and pushed his way past Lucy into her apartment. "I'd much rather be here!" He almost yelled.

"Would you keep your voice down? And don't go just inviting yourself into my apartment!" She said angrily, though she felt her cheeks heat up slightly at his comment. She sighed and closed the door. She then turned toward him, one hand at her chest, keeping her towel up and one at her waist. She watched as he plopped onto her chair, and looked at her. He slowly looked her over, seeming to linger slightly on the skin peeking out of her towel, and returned to meet her gaze.

"Err.. Why are you naked, Lushee?" He hiccuped again.

Her face heated up, and she walked towards him quickly and smacked him upside his head, to which he let out a small whine. "Because I was taking a bath, and I didn't expect some pervert to show up outside my door and come in uninvited!" She yelled. "I'm going to dress. Stay right there and don't touch anything." She said with extra emphasis.

She returned to the bathroom, and slammed the door in anger. "Damn him..." She looked in the mirror and saw her cheeks were a bright shade of pink. She took off the towel, and used it to wring out her hair. She then guided it along her curves until she was dry, and she looked to the stack of clean clothes she set out for herself before her bath, and picked them up. She slid on the lacy reddish-orange thong, and fitted the black shorts over her hips. She put on the bra that matched the thong, and threw the red, loose fitting tanktop over her head. It hung low on her chest, but she shrugged it off and opened the door. What she saw when she did made her want to scream. Natsu was sitting on her floor, playing with a large flame in his hand, dangerously close to her bookshelf. She ran over and kicked him, putting his flame out.

"Would you stop being destructive? You could have burned my things, you pyro!" She screeched.

Natsu sat back up and looked at her with a sad face painted on him. "You told me not to *hic* touch anything, Luce. I was listening to you." He stumbled over his words.

"So you think it's okay to make a flameball in the middle of my living room? You're clueless." She cried. Her heart panged when she saw his face melt into a bigger frown. Just as she was about to say something, she saw him look up at her and his expression change.

He smirked at her and said with a low tone, "Y'know Luce, you look _really_ good in that outfit."

She could barely understand what he said with how much he butchered his words, but her face turned a bright red all the same. He wasn't acting like himself at all, he's never complimented her so openly.

"W-whats with you? You're acting like m-more of an idiot than usual. And w-where is Happy anyway?" She barely got her words out she was stuttering so much.

He frowned again and averted her gaze to look down at the floor. "I-I got in a drinking contest with Cana and Gildarts when you left.. Cana won, but I was really close to *hic* beating her!" The fire returned to his eyes for a split second only to be extinguished again. "Happy told me I was too stupid and went home without me.."

His words shocked her. "You're drunk? Are you serious, Natsu? Why would you think you could ever beat Cana?" Lucy said. She was surprised at his actions, Natsu almost never got drunk. Hell, she's probably been intoxicated more times than him. Plus, drinking with Cana? She was astounded that Natsu could even speak, let alone walk all the way to her apartment.

She sighed and kneeled down to look at him. "Do you want some water? I can get you some if you'd like." Lucy spoke quietly.

He smiled at her offer. "Thanks, but I'm fine, Luce. I'm feeling-" he cut himself off with a strange noise and brought his hand to his mouth.

"Yeah, water it is." She breathed.

She poured him a cup of ice water and brought it to him. "Here you go, Natsu. Drink up, you'll start to feel better soon."

He took the glass and grinned. "Lushee is sooo nice!"

Lucy blushed slightly, and wondered just how long she could keep this up with him making comments like this. Natsu gazed at the ice cubes and muttered something about Gray under his breath. Lucy guided the cup to his mouth and tipped it up. "Just drink it." She said in an annoyed tone. He gulped it down, and passed the cup back to Lucy. "Good boy." She said as she rose to go put the glass away.

"Haa! I'm a good boy!" He flopped backwards onto the floor with his hands in the air in celebration and hiccuped.

"Yeah yeah." She droned. When she returned to him, he was standing and playing with the books on her shelf. She grabbed his shoulders with a sigh and led him to the chair. "So, why didn't you just break into my apartment like you usually do anyway?" She joked.

Natsu was looking away, fascinated by the stars outside her window. "Oh, well you always tell me not to, so I didn't." He stated with a slur.

"Yeah, like you ever listened before.." She muttered.

"Hmmm.. The stars are pretty" Natsu said quietly.

"Yeah, they are." Lucy smiled, following Natsu's gaze to focus on the lights in the sky.

"Kinda like you, Luce." She snapped her head back to him to see him staring at her intently.

"W-wha..." Lucy breathed.

She had lost her will to speak entirely, her face flustered. She stared at him with an uneasy face, trying to unjumble her mind. Natsu rose and turned away.

"Oy, you got any food Luce? I'm starving!" His feet clumsily moved towards the kitchen.

"A-are you kidding? After saying something..like that.. you can't just p-pretend it didn't happen.." She barely kept herself from screaming. Why was he saying such things? Sure, he's drunk, but this was just too much.. Natsu turned back to look at her. His eyes glinted and he smirked as he walked back towards her. His expression made her lip quiver.

"But Lusheee... I'm hungry." Lucy could have sworn there was a growl in his voice.


	2. Confessions-Chapter Two

"N-natsu..? What the hell do you think you're doing now?" Lucy sighed with a shiver. Her breath felt extraordinarily hot on her tongue. Natsu lumbered towards her still, that same damn smirk still plastered on his face. Her body shifted uncomfortably against the plush loveseat couch she planted herself on.

"Don't come any closer, you sloppy, drunk dumbass!" She stated with a high-pitched tone as he rested one knee on the loveseat an continued to move slowly towards her.

"Hungry..Feed me Lushee? Pleeeasee?" He mumbled, his sharp teeth flashing as he spoke.

At this point, Lucy felt close to passing out. Her whole body felt red and she had trouble seeing straight.

"T-then go eat you freak...There's uh...dumplings...in..the..." Her words trailed off he came closer and closer, until Lucy was backed up onto the edge of the loveseat. He inched closer until he leaned over her slowly, and slammed his hands on the couches arm, on either side of her head. He paused.

"I think you'll make a good snack." Lucy felt her skin bubble as he spoke.

"Wh-Wha..." She whispered lightly. He moved in a flash then, and buryed his head in the crook of her neck. She felt his lips graze her soft skin for a moment. They were warm and felt of silk.

Suddenly, a sharp pain ran through her. She felt his teeth squeeze the skin on her neck.

"AHH!" She squealed. "You freak! Don't actually eat me! I'm not food!" Her anger swelled up at his stupidity, when suddenly she felt a wet, hot sensation run across where she was just bitten. Natsu's tongue gently flicked back and forth on her neck, melting any lingering pain away in an instant. Was this real? She wanted so badly to be angry and shove him off of her, but she couldn't bring herself to move. The motions Natsu made with his tongue against the sensitive skin of her neck began to get deeper, and more rough. A chill ran down her spine at the feeling. His tongue felt as hot as his fire and almost too soft. It made her feel like her body would melt into the small couch they layed upon.

"A-ah...Stop...Natsu.." Was all she could manage, and it barely surpassed a whisper.

"Stop..." She repeated.

Natsu promptly ignored her wishes, placing hard, quick bites up her neck until he reached her jaw, and placed light wet kisses back down until he reached just above her collarbone, and sucked lightly on her skin. He increased in power until it started to hurt. Lucy twitched at the sensation, and grimaced. But her hazed, confused mind wanted more. She hated to admit to herself that it felt good. When Natsu released his grasp on her skin with a pop, her mind cleared enough to look down at her attacker and realize what was happening.

"STOP." She stated clearly as she pushed Natsu firmly by the shoulders away from her. She felt her eyes sting. He slouched backwards and stared at her with annoyed eyes, seemingly waiting for her to speak.

"This isn't right. You're my friend, you can't just come in to my apartment drunk, and start doing things like...that.." She blushed and bit her lip, averting his gaze.

"I don't like the way you're acting. This isn't you." She spoke with sorrow in her voice. Her arms folded across her chest and she fought tears back with a pout.

A deep, hearty chuckle filled the room. She felt Natsu's body heat once again, and when she turned her head she saw him lingering over her, with a mischievous smile and clouded eyes.

"Don't act like you don't like this, Luce. You're not fooling me." He murmured as he reached his hand to play with the fabric of her tanktop strap.

"I could feel how hot your skin was getting..And how your breath became more and more heavy with every move I made. You want this. You can't lie to me, Lushee..." He brushed his thumb against her skin.

"Hmmm...You're still warm..." He slurred with a teasing voice.

Lucy gasped softly as his touch, and watched his eyes carefully. He was looking her over slowly with a smile at the corner of his mouth. He was right, after all. She did want it. Her body ached for him to be closer. Her eyes stung as she felt a warm tear run down her cheek.

"But you don't really want...me." Her voice shook. "You're only supposed to do stuff like this with someone you really like."

Natsu looked at her with a confused face, and lifted himself off of her. "You think I don't like you? Of course I do." He spoke, raising an eyebrow.

Lucy's face heated up. "You know what I mean, Natsu!" She yelled, anger in her voice. Natsu flinched at her hostility. Natsu looked away, and stayed silent for a bit too long. Lucy looked at him, and saw his eyes were dulled with sadness while he stared at the floor.

"I'm sorr-" She started, but was interrupted.

"I like you, Lucy. More than you know.." He reached his hand toward her face and brushed away the tears that stained her cheeks with his thumb. Her eyes twitched at his touch, but she kept them glued to his. His face began turning a bright red.

"I just..Maybe I'm not strong enough to admit it when I'm sober..But I'm not lying. I promise you this." His voice faltered and his eyes were soft. He slowly brought his hand to brush the golden strands that littered her face aside and tuck them behind her ear. Natsu sighed softly.

"I understand if you don't want this. It's so sudden and you must hate me for confessing in this way..." He slurred a few words. Lucy's mind was racing and steam might as well have been coming out of her ears. Natsu liked her? Lucy knew she felt for Natsu in that way. But tried so hard to push it to the back of her mind whenever they went on missions. To have him return her feelings.. It was too much. Her heart felt like it was about to come flying out of her chest and hit him right in his stupid, cute face.

"I-I do..." She said quietly. Natsu's head perked up in surprise and looked deep into her eyes. "I want to...That is..." Her face burned and she dared not look him in the eye.

Natsu paused, shocked. She peeked to look at him after a moment, and saw a crooked smile mold on his face, and fire start to burn deep in his eyes. His hands moved in a flash, sliding them under her and scooping her up. He planted her right on his lap, placing her legs on either side of him. His hands travelled to the small of her back and wrapped around it, gripping her back with his fingers. Lucy felt her body relax at the sensation of his body heat, and looked at him with a sweet smile. She draped her arms over his shoulders and watched him closely. He licked his lips longingly and returned her smile, eyes lidded. He inched slowly towards her face, hesitating slightly as their noses touched. Their mouths both opened slightly, before finally meeting. Natsu's lips molded to hers, and she felt herself heat up. Natsu pulled away for a moment, only enough so he could see her face. His eyes were dark but glinted with fire.

"Lucy Heartfilia...Tonight, you're mine to play with." He rasped.


	3. Teeth-Chapter Three

The room stood silent as his words echoed. Lucy's heart felt as motionless as the steamy air that surrounded them. Those eyes, the ones she knew so well. The ones that were usually so filled with childish excitement and often anger..Were now smoldering with passion and desire. Her stomach fluttered, she loved seeing him in such a way.

"You're so beautiful Lushee..." He cooed.

"Everything about you...But I want to see what else is beautiful about you." He brought his hand to her left cheek as he spoke and tenderly brushed his fingers against her supple skin. His face travelled to her right ear and paused there for a moment.

"Will you show me, Luce?" He husked quietly. His breath lingered against her ear, hot and wet. When Lucy stayed quiet, she felt him sigh against her.

"You're not gonna make me do it myself are you?" He teased, nipping at her earlobe.

Lucy's breath was heavy, and she felt her hands travel through Natsu's hair as he continued to bite her. Her mind was completely lost to his touch, and could barely process anything but how gravelly his voice sounded. Before she knew it, she was devoid of his warmth and when she opened her eyes she saw him looking her over slowly, biting his lip. She said nothing, but paid close attention to where his eyes travelled.

They went from her neck, lingered at her chest, and continued until they reached her hips. His hands moved to her sides, gripping them hard and pulling her towards him. He kissed her in a blur, melting their lips together. He stole her bottom lip and held it in his mouth, granting it a small bite before releasing it. Lucy let her lips open wider against his. Natsu wasted no time taking that chance, and ran his hot tongue along her lips. He raced his tongue into her soft mouth, meeting hers. They curiously ran their tongues against each other, both of them barely breathing. Lucy tasted his mouth, it was reminicent of sweet and spicy cinnamon, but it left a bitterness on her tongue.

They began to get more fierce with each other, pulling away only for small gasps of air, unable to keep away from each other for long. Lucy's body felt like it was being engulfed by Natsu's flames, and her mind drifted into a haze. Her teeth experimentally nipped at his bottom lip. Natsu let out a small, quiet grunt and squeezed Lucy's sides harder. Lucy smiled against his lips and glided her hands to his chest, unzipping his cloak and exposing his torso.

She reached her fingers to touch his skin, but recoiled at how scorching hot he felt. She continued fighting her tongue with Natsu's as she hesitantly placed both palms on his skin and brought them to his back. As she did so, Natsu bit at her bottom lip again, making her fingernails dig into his back. Natsu gasped loudly against her lips and pulled away slightly to press his forehead against hers and grimace sheepishly with a deep blush.

Lucy giggled at Natsu's embarrassment of his own pleasure. Lucy stared at him, and reached a hand up to the soft fabric of his scarf.

"May I?" Lucy purred.

"Yeah." Natsu stated quietly.

Lucy seperated their faces and gently unraveled the scarf from around his neck. She folded it swiftly and reached to the table next to them and rested it there, giving a little pat to the heap of 'scales'. When their eyes locked again, Natsu's eyes were soft and a sweet smile was spread across his face. Lucy returned his expression and licked her lips dangerously. It was her turn to have fun with him, she had a feeling it would be enjoyable to see him squirm since he always acted so tough.

Lucy wrapped her arms around his torso once more and dug her nails in. Natsu twitched and blushed, staring at her all the while. Lucy moved her face slowly towards him, opening her mouth slightly as she reached his neck. Natsu tipped his head up in response, and waited for Lucy to strike. She let out a hum and placed her soft lips on his neck, surprised at how tense it felt. She slipped her tongue onto his firey skin. She lightly touched his large and jagged scar that stained his neck, feeling how silky and tender it seemed compared to the rest of his skin. She flicked her tongue back and forth on it lightly, testing the waters.

Natsu's fingers dug into the skin of her lower back and that was all the answer she needed. She sucked lightly on his skin, tasting it and enjoying the heat it gave off. Natsu's breath sped up slightly, and she sunk her teeth lightly into his flesh, hearing a grunt escape Natsu's mouth. She bit harder, seeing how much she could get away with. Natsu growled this time, harshly moving his hands to her rear and squeezing the plush skin vigorously. Lucy released her grasp on his skin, choking back a moan. Natsu stood up from the loveseat shakily, wrapping his arms around her thighs to support her weight and began to walk towards Lucy's bed. He wobbled a bit on his way, catching himself at the last second.

"Sorry Luce, guess I'm still a bit tipsy." Natsu grunted.

He then dropped Lucy onto the side of her bed, standing over her menacingly. Her legs rested on either side of his hips.

"You're being too naughty for your own good, Lushee..." He muttered.

Natsu leaned over her slowly and brought his hands to her thighs. He gripped them with force, and pulled her body closer to his hips. Without a warning, he rushed his hips forward. Lucy's breath hitched at the feeling, baring her teeth. Suddenly there was something very hard pressing against her panties. Heat rushed between her legs at the sensation.

"See what you did, Luce?" He rasped. "You made me really fuckin' hard, you better help me out with it."

He flashed his teeth at her, his eyes burning into hers. She felt herself melting away at the warmth that was pressed against her. Her embarassment kept her from moving, still in shock about what was happening. Seeing her flushed face, Natsu lightly thrusted back and forth against her. Lucy inhaled sharply and grasped at her bedspread.

"Mm.. You like that don't you, Lucy?" He chuckled.

"N-no way.. You're being too rough.." Lucy lied through her teeth and a shiver ran down her spine.

"You think so ehh?" Natsu cocked his head to the side and gave a crooked smile.

He bit his lip and gave another quick, ragged thrust.

"A-Ah!" Lucy whined, pulling at the fabric on her bed once more.

"Those cute sounds you're making are telling a different story...Your body is so sensitive.." He growled.

"Ahh.. Don't make fun of me, Natsu.." She turned her head to the side to avoid his gaze and gave a pout. She felt his calloused hands run back and forth against her thighs and heard a giggle escape him.

"Aww, Luce, don't be embarassed. I think It's really hot y'know.." Natsu husked.

He smiled at her mischieviously and stared into her dazed eyes, rocking his hips forward hard and fast. Her entire body twitched at this and she let out a muffled moan. Her mind felt as if it was full of fog, and she could barely think of anything aside from his touch. As she felt Natsu's hips slowly pull back, her own hips instinctively jerked forward, craving his touch once more. Natsu groaned in pleasure in response to her sudden actions, seemingly caught off guard.

"Damn it..." He whispered lustfully.

Without another word, he grasped at the soft fabric of her tanktop. He jerked his hand back towards him quickly, ripping the shirt off of her. Scraps of her top scattered across the bed and at Natsu's feet. The sound of ripping fabric snapped Lucy out of her hazy mind for a moment.

"My shirt!" She complained with a frown.

His hands ran up and over her skirt, to caress her sides with a strong grip. He leaned closer to her body, and slipped one hand to touch the fabric of her laced bra.

"I'll buy you a new one.." He growled.

Natsu's hand squeezed at the plush skin of her chest, making her breath hitch and speed up. He pulled back the lace, and brought his mouth close to her skin. His smouldering breath made a wave of heat rush across Lucy's skin. With caution, Natsu closed his mouth around her nipple. With his tongue, he grazed across it and toyed with it inside his mouth. The sensation overwhemled Lucy with pleasure that she hadn't felt before. She let out no noise, but brought her hand to Natsu's head and clenched tufts of his hair. Curiously, he sucked at the skin and brought his other hand up to play with her other breast. He kneaded and squeezed her while he sucked fervently at her skin. Lucy's breath grew hot and fast, and squirmed slightly at his touch.

"Ah! A-ah.. Natsu.." She purred.

She began to pull at his hair without thinking, to which Natsu let out a pleasured grunt. He released her skin with a loud pop, only to bare his teeth back down her. Lucy's body twitched and she let out a small moan. She released her grip on his hair, and looked down at him, catching his gaze.

"M-more..." She pleaded.

Natsu raised a brow at her and his eyes lit up. Without a second thought, he bit down again. He began to place rough bites down her skin until he reached the soft fabric of her shorts. He rose up then, to look at Lucy's face, expectantly. Her eyes were dizzy, her face was flushed and her breath was ragged. When she saw that he had stopped, she lifted herself slightly, and reached her hands behind her to unhook her bra. She slipped it off and threw it, moving on to her tight shorts. She undid the button slowly, and wiggled out of them. Natsu's eyes were wide and his face was red. Small puffs of flame and smoke blew out of his nose.


End file.
